undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Glyde
Glyde est un monstre caché rencontré dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Il s'agit d'un personnage acheté pendant la campagne Kickstarter du jeu. Pour le rencontrer, il faut aller dans la salle de la Porte Mystérieuse à l'extérieur de Couveneige (avec les quatre champignons), et se déplacer pendant à peu près 3 minutes. Cette rencontre doit arriver avant le combat contre Papyrus, auquel cas Glyde n'apparaîtra pas. Plus le protagoniste aura tué de monstres durant un Génocide, plus il faudra attendre pour le voir apparaître. Profil Apparence Glyde ressemble à une sorte de baleine. Le bout de sa queue, rond, lui permet de lancer ses attaques. Il possède également des sortes d'ailes à rayure, qui bougent de haut en bas pendant le combat, lui permettant ainsi de voler. Il sourit en permanence et a des orbites vides, ce qui peut rappeler Sans et Papyrus. Personnalité Glyde apparaît comme étant très prétentieux et malpoli, faisant tout pour attirer l'attention du protagoniste et devient même jaloux de lui-même de temps en temps. Sa personnalité ressemble à celle de Papyrus. En Combat Attaques * Des vagues d'étoiles sont envoyées vers l'ÂME du protagoniste, un peu comme le boss final de la Route Vrai Pacifist. * Même attaque qu'avant, mais avec des étoiles plus grandes et explosives qui s'intercalent entre les vagues, rendant les esquives plus difficiles. * Parfois, Glyde dit l'une de ses répliques comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer normalement, alors qu'en réalité, aucun projectile n'apparaît. Stratégie * Pour le battre, le protagoniste doit l'applaudir 2 fois et ne rien faire pour le reste du combat. Citations * ... Neutre * Qu'est-ce que je suis cool''. ''Neutre * Désolé pour...Rien ! 'Neutre' * Ok! Je gère ! J'avoue ! Applaudir * T'as encore des trucs à dire !? #2 * Hein ? Ennuyeux à en bailler ! Huer * J'aime l'odeur des rageux le matin''.'' x2 * Eh? T'as oublié d'applaudir. Rien * ALLÔ''?? JE SUIS JUSTE LA!!'' Rien Texte d'ambiance * Refuse de donner plus de détails sur ses stats. Examiner * Glyde fond sur vous! Rencontre * An arrogant-smelling wind blows through. Neutre * Glyde is thinking of new slang for the word "cool." Like "freakadacious." Neutre * Glyde does a fancy flip. Neutre * Glyde sees its reflection and gets jealous. Neutre * Glyde is giving itself a high five. ...somehow. Neutre * Glyde is doing tons of flips to get your attention. Neutre * Vous applaudissez mollement''. Glyde avale vos louages tel un aspirateur.'' Applaudir * Vous tapez des mains tel un gorille. Glyde devient accro à vos louanges. #2 * Vous huez Glyde... mais le dédain le rend plus fort. ATQ+ - pour Glyde. Huer * Vous le huez avec force. Glyde s'en va chercher des louanges ailleurs. Huer * Vous ne faites rien. Il ne se passe rien. Rien * Vous ne faites rien. Glyde semble déçu par votre manque d'attention. après avoir Applaudi 2 fois * Vous ne faites rien. Glyde cherche désespérément votre attention. '' '#2 après avoir Applaudi 2 fois' * ''You do nothing. Glyde leaves to look elsewhere for praise. #3 après avoir Applaudi 2 fois * Glyde va mourir, mais avec classe. 'de HP' Détails * Le nom de Glyde a été vraisemblablement choisi par le donateur qui a inclut Glyde dans le jeu. Son nom pourrait venir du mot gleyde, qui peut signifier "un vieil homme désagréable" faisant référence au comportement déplaisant de Glyde. Glyde est aussi une manière obsolète d'écrire ''glide ''(''glisser ''en anglais), faisant référence au fait que Glyde n'a pas de jambes et apparaît en train de flotter ou de léviter. * Glyde pourrait être une référence au monstre de Mortasheen, Twileye, à la fois pour sa personnalité et son apparence. Mortasheen est un monde fictif rempli de monstres créés par Jonathan Wojcik. Liens Externes de:Glyde en:Glyde es:‎Glyde ja:Glyde pl:Glyde ru:Глайд zh:‎Glyde Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Ennemis